Wrong Impressions
by carmel1891
Summary: Sakura hates him, but as times passes by, her feelings for him seems to change..is it? SxS sorry guys...I suck at summaries R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello! It's me again, Carmel1891, this is my new fic. I hope you will enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R! -

**Chapter 1: The start**

It was the first day of school in Tomoeda University. Sakura, Tomoyo are together. They went in the hallway to look at the bulletin board to know what section they belong.

'Hmm...Let's see…' Sakura searched for her name in the list. Then she saw her name on the list "Aha! Room 2-2, your name was here to, Tomoyo" Sakura told her best friend.

They went in their classroom and wait for their teacher to arrive.

After a few minutes, their teacher arrived.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Shouri, I will be your homeroom teacher and I will be your teacher in social studies. Today, we have a new student." Then the door opened, and a girl with a blonde shoulder length hair came inside.

"She is Miss Tsukiyama, Karin. Miss Tsukiyama, please introduce yourself to the class." Karin nodded and went in front to introduce herself. "good morning classmates, I'm Karin Tsukiyama, It's a pleasure to meet you all." "okay, now, where will I put you?" Shouri sensei put a hand in her chin "hmm…you may seat beside Kinomoto, Kinomoto, please raise your hand." Sakura nodded and raise her hand, Karin saw sakura, she walked near Sakura and seat beside her.

(A/N: I will make this class quick. It was now their dismissal)

Sakura and Tomoyo walked outside the school together. After a few minutes, they arrive outside the school gate. "So, until here, Tomoyo, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow" Tomoyo waved at Sakura, "Ja-ne!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura went inside her school bus. And sit beside the window. Then after a few minutes, the bus started to move. Sakura was interrupted by noise that her bus mates created. 'what was that all about?' Sakura thought. Then she heard a loud shout from her bus mate. "SYAORAN!" most of her bus mates are shouting that name. 'Why are they shouting that name? Is that "Syaoran" popular or something?' Sakura asked herself. 'Oh well, it's none of my business if they want to shout that name, I'll just read my biology book' Sakura get a book from her bag, and she started to read it. After a few minutes, the bus stopped in front of Sakura's house. Sakura put her book inside her bag and get off the bus.

Sakura went inside their house and she was welcomed by her older brother. "Welcome, kaijuu, how was school?" asked Touya "It was okay" Sakura yawned "I will sleep in my room, just knock on my door if need something" Sakura started to walk, when she is near the stairs, Tonya asked her "aren't you going to eat first?" "Nah, I'm still not hungry and I want to sleep, besides, I'm really tired of school you know" "whatever". Sakura went to her room and lie in her bed, she soon fell asleep.

So that's all in the first chapter, it's kinda short but I will make sure that the next chapter will be longer than this…

If you have some violent reactions, comments, suggestions etc. please send a review for me… you can also read my another card captor sakura fic, which is entitled, it started in a spilled juice. And please send a review for that story, because I don't know if I will continue it or not. Smiley for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the people who send a review and also for the people who read my story. Here is the second chapter hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: **

Sakura woke up early that day. She brushed her teeth, takes a bath, wears her uniform and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. When she arrived at the dining room, she saw Touya and her dad eating together, "Good Morning dad, morning Touya" "Morning Sakura" her dad greeted in reply "morning Kaijuu, sit down and eat your lunch" "whatever". Sakura sit beside her dad and ate her breakfast. After eating her breakfast, she went outside their house and sit in a bench to wait for the school bus to arrive. After a few minutes, the school bus arrives and get inside.

Inside the bus…

'Now where will I sit?' then she saw a vacant seat beside a boy with a chestnut hair and brown eyes. She walked beside the chair and asked the boy, "is this seat taken?" the boy looked at her and said "no, you can sit there" Sakura nodded and sit beside the boy. Sakura get her disc man and put the earphones in her ears and pushed the play button to play her favorite song. After a few minutes, she felt sleepy and slept for a while.

They now arrived at the school and Sakura I still sleeping, the boy saw it, so he wakes her up. "Hey, wake up" The boy removes the earphones in her ears and shakes her to wake up. Then Sakura woke up and noticed that they are now in their school, she stands up "thanks for waking me up" "no prob" the boy answered.

Sakura went off the bus and went to her room. Inside, she saw Tomoyo "good morning Tomoyo" Sakura smiled at her best friend "Morning Sakura", then Sakura sit in her chair get her discman to use it.

After a few minutes, their teacher arrived; their first subject is Biology, which is Sakura's favorite subject.

"Today, we are going to discuss about carbohydrates, now, who can tell me what are the three types of carbohydrates are?" the teacher asked, Sakura raised her hand "Yes, Kinomoto" Sakura stand up and said "the three types of carbohydrates are monosaccharide, disaccharide, and polysaccharide" "good Kinomoto, now, I will group you into four. You will know your group mates tomorrow. So let's start with the lesson." The teacher said.

During their break time. . .

Sakura and Tomoyo went in the cafeteria to buy some food.

"Hey Sakura" said Tomoyo. "yeah?"

"Have any clue with who's gonna be our group mates for the biology class?" asked Tomoyo

"Nahh…and I don't care whoever they are, as long as they do their job appropriately. Right?"

"Yeah…you're right…" and after that they ate their food and wait for their next subject.

A/N: well, that's it for now…I'm getting sleepy ryt now…please send a review…thanks! Carmel1891signing off!


End file.
